When a flat cable is inserted into an insertion opening of a sheet metal casing of design, a component serving as a lid is needed to prevent the mixing of foreign matter and enhance the appearance thereof. Conventionally, after a flat cable is inserted into an insertion opening of a sheet metal casing, a resin component serving as a lid is mounted to the insertion opening to fill the opening (for example, see Patent Document 1).